Un discipulo de otro mundo
by Jibakukun
Summary: Un guerrero de un lejano mundo necesita aprender artes marciales para vencer a sus enemigos, en esta historia encontrara a su maestro y se llevara medio mundo por delante si es necesario para aprender de ell o ella


Bueno este es mi primer fic así que espero que no me destrocen con criticas destructivas jeje ,ee en fin no soy muy bueno describiendo escenas de combate que necesiten acción seguida así que perdonen si les es difícil seguir el ritmo pero tratare de describirlo lo mejor que pueda

Nuestra historia comienza en un mundo muy lejano al de KFP un mundo donde las batallas se dan a muerte entre mortales y dioses por la culpa de un estupido con ansias de poder que debido a sus dudosos actos de naturaleza maligna an lleva a toda la dimensión a una pelea entre seres inmortales y lo…

Quieres comenzar ya la maldita historia y dejar de hacer un monologo en el que me criticas ¿?¡¡¡

Esta bien esta bien, ejem como decía

Nuestra historia empieza en una llanura en medio de una pelea entre nuestro protagonista y una diosa de nombre Artemisa…

Se oye el choque de dos armas

-Eso es todo lo que tienes diosa de menor categoría? ja, eso explica porque el único ser viviente que visita tu pobre templo echo de latón es el musgo que crece debajo de tu estatua- dice el joven mientras se separa del choque de las espadas

La diosa responde con varios sablazos por parte de su alabarda el cual su oponente bloquea fácilmente

-No creas que puedes crear tal caos y salirte de una el único que obtendrá el aleph dorado es nuestro señor-

-O por favor saben bien que a mi me interesa un pepino quien se convertirá en el próximo dios de nuestra realidad, lo que no puedo dejar es que unos maniáticos del control como ustedes tengan el sol de oro, aunque seamos sinceros para obtenerlo deben vencer al actual usuario, y yo pele contra el tipo con ventaja de seis a uno, que te hace pensar que ustedes tendrán mejor suerte- le responde el joven

-Simple NOSOTROS somos dioses a diferencia de ti y tus amiguitos bizarros-responde la diosa mientras corre para volver a atacar al joven

-Si dioses como no según yo tenía entendido el verdadero dios es- lo interrumpe un golpe en la cara por parte de la diosa que lo manda a volar varios metros

-O eso va a dejar una marca, espero que te guste esto- seguido se posa en cuatro patas y hace un movimiento para hacer un rugido extremadamente agudo que empieza a quebrar rocas del lugar

La diosa se tapa los oídos para evitar sufrir más daños pero aun así es lanzada por el viento del rugido

-Así que ese es el famoso DarkHowling una habilidad de oscuros que les permite crear fuertes ondas de sonido se dice que incluso puede romper las piedras de la edad perdida-dice la diosa mientras se levanta

-Yep y eso no es todo lo que puede hacer mira tu bastón muejejeje- dice el joven mientras señala la alabarda de Artemisa

-No necesito armas para pelear- dice la diosa arrojando su alabarda rota al suelo y poniéndose en una pose

-Jaja hacerme reír no te ayudara a salir viva de esto- dice el joven mientras sus manos empiezan a arder con una flama dorada

-No es para tu diversión se llaman artes marciales, y se inventaron mucho antes de que ustedes raza de bárbaros siquiera pisaran la existencia-

-Artes marciales jajajaja, que bonito ver que haces honra a tu edad y usas cosas tan viejas como esas, enserio creer que unos movimientos bonitos te ayudaran en algo contra mi ?- dice el joven mientras arroja una enorme bola de fuego dorado hacia la diosa

-Es mas gracioso pensar que solo por ser un usuario del aleph dorado crees que ganaras cualquier pelea fácilmente-Responde mientras salta por encima del joven

Artemisa crea dos ases cortantes con sus piernas de color azul los cuales dan en el blanco y congelan al joven el cual logra liberarse del hielo con una explosión de flamas rojas

-Una usuaria de agua e lo siento pero a menos que tengas tres elementos no tienes oportunidad contra mi- dice el joven mientras se acerca a la diosa para patearla

Artemisa se defiende de la patada y luego utiliza un movimiento de pies para arrojar al joven al suelo y luego dando un salto sobre el para aplicarle un doble pisotón

-Ouch eso duele maldita- dice mientras intenta levantarse y golpearla con el pie

-No lo hice para que te agradara- dice la diosa mientras salta y esquiva la patada

-Sabes este es exactamente el tipo de cosas que hacen a la gente cambiar de religión- Dice el joven mientras avanza para golpear a Artemisa la cual le bloquea el golpe tomándolo de la muñeca

-Es hora de que entiendas tu lugar mortal-

La diosa dobla el brazo del joven hacia su espalda y comienza a presionarlo

-Suéltame secretaria a sueldo medio!!-

-Como desees-

La diosa puso su pie en la espalda del joven y le arranco el brazo

-AAAG, o rayos era mi segundo brazo favorito, porque mi segundo brazo favorito??-

Artemisa salto por encima del guerrero y empezó a propinarle patadas en el abdomen, este intento responder tomando de los tobillos de la diosa pero sus patadas eran muy rápidas, luego la diosa se agacho y con una patada con giro lanzo al guerrero al suelo, de repente unas espadas blancas que cayeron del cielo sujetaron al guerrero a la tierra

-Pero que? O dos contra uno eee, que tal Apolite no te había visto desde que dirige las tropas en las puertas, extraño, no te había matado un disparo de los cañones?-

-Lo que ves no siempre es lo que es, y ammm estuve en la sala de sanción unos meses, basta no caeré de nuevo con tus charlas distractivas, Artemisa acábalo mientras lo sujeto-

La diosa crea una lanza con energía azul se acerca al guerrero y le atraviesa el corazón con la misma, mira un poco al pobre tonto que los desafió, a los todopoderosos dioses, como intenta safarse inútilmente

-Apolite no hagamos un monologo y acabemos esto de una buena vez- Le dice la diosa a su compañero

-Bien, la última vez que me confié con este maldito termino disparándome un cañón y acabe debajo de una pila de rocas-

Al acabar de hablar ambos se elevan un poco sobre el moribundo guerrero y lanzan unos aces de luz del color de sus respectivos elementos

Horas después donde había una llanura verdosa solo queda un enorme cráter y en el centro una pequeña masa negrusca, la cual como supondrán es nuestro protagonista el cual empieza a tomar de nuevo su forma humana

-AAAaa, fiu que bueno que me encontré con unos novatos, jeje tontos no es tan fácil acabar con los de mi especie- habla para si mismo mientras toma su brazo que estaba a unos metros de el y se lo vuelve a colocar

-Malditos dioses, y que pasaba con esa enana de las artes marciales, pff si yo supiera artes marciales les abría pateado el trasero y luego hubiera puesto sus cabezas en mi sala de estar, mmm o tal vez abría echo uno de esos lindos floreros vodoo hechos de cráneos difícil elección, o que mas da mejor me pongo en ma...- Se interrumpe a si mismo al ver una luz en el suelo

-o cierto casi lo había olvidado la llanura de las conexiones, se ven imágenes provenientes de otras dimensiones, animales peleando? Okay, ahora lo e visto todo, excepto una montaña parlanchina pero todo a su momento, ey conozco ese movimiento es el mismo que me hizo esa diosa barata- decía mientras miraba una imagen de mono doblándole el brazo a Po durante un entrenamiento

-pensándolo bien nunca esta demás aprender algo que aumente tu capacidad destructiva jejejeje-

Dicho esto el guerrero extiende su mano y toca el vació creando unas ondas , como las que se crean cuando tocan un charco de agua con la punta del dedo, entonces cruza a través del portal y llega, sip al universo del que se trata esta historia

-Así que este eee ''encantador'' lugar es donde estaban esos maestros de artes marciales-

-Sigo sin entender porque son todos animales aquí pero bueno mejor no pasar por el bicho raro-

El guerrero empieza a cambiar su forma a la de un gatuno un cheetah para ser más exactos.

-je siempre me gustaron estos gatos irónico que me convierta en uno, gracias avanzado sistema biológico de cambio de forma-

-EEEY EL QUE QUIERA APRENDER KUNG FU VENGA Y ELIJA UN MAESTRO- se oye un grito desde lejos

-Kung fu? O si creo que es una de esas artes marciales raras, o que mas da pelear es pelear

-Ahora cual de esos debería escoger, mmm noo demasiado gordo- dice mirando a Po

-Mmmm demasiado pequeño no me gusta tener que agacharme para pelear- dice mirando a mantis

-No tiene brazos ni piernas que se supone que voy a aprender ? a luchar como un lisiado- dice mirando a víbora

Luego comienza a fijarse en mono pero su atención termina al ver que este se rasca el trasero

-Iuug, demasiado asqueroso, y ese tiene alas yo no tengo alas no creo que encaje conmigo además sus piernas son chistosas no puedo aprender nada mientras me rió - dice mirando a Grulla

Luego empieza a observar a tigresa y esta hace una reverencia ante sus posibles alumnos que an ido a verla

-mmm perfecto prepárense dioses su final esta cerca muajajajajajaja-

-Señor esta hablando solo ?- pregunta un pequeño conejo que pasaba cerca de el-

-... Si algún problema con eso niño vete a molestar a otro lado?-

-Guau esta bien no tiene por que ser grosero, loco-

-Humpf pequeña peste, en que estaba a si jajajajajajaja-

Bueno con esto acaba el Prologo luego continuare con la historia, en fin Salu2


End file.
